The present invention relates to load ramps, and more specifically, to a stowable load ramp for vehicles.
It is common in the use of automotive vehicles, particularly sport utility vehicles and the like, to move large and heavy loads into the cargo area of the vehicle. In these situations, it is problematic loading and unloading such cargo. Ramps are useful in these situations, as they serve to provide an incline upon which to slide or roll the load into the cargo area.
In the past, ramps have been separate external devices that require transport and storage elsewhere when not in use, or they have functioned in such a way that they served as the tailgate itself. Other disadvantages of ramps used in the past include excessive weight in order to achieve the necessary load strength, bulkiness in that the ramp is not sufficiently compact in order to take up little space, or it is designed to handle only lightweight loads.
It would therefore be beneficial to have a ramp that is connected to and stowable in the vehicle while still maintaining the use of a traditional tailgate. It is also beneficial that the ramp be compact so as not to use potential cargo space, and be easy to use so as to be operable by a single person.
It is therefore desired to have a ramp wherein the tailgate is used as an integral part of the ramp in vehicles where a suitable ramp angle cannot be achieved with the ramp itself. In order to minimize storage space, it is also desired to coat the ramp with a textured finish wherein it performs a dual function as an interior trim panel in its stowed position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle having a stowable load ramp that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a feature of the present invention that when the tailgate is in the horizontal position, the ramp""s lower panel may be raised and locked into a position such that it functions as a seat back, as well as having foldable legs that allow the fully extended ramp to function as a table or work surface at the rear of the vehicle.
The present invention advantageously provides a stowable load ramp for a vehicle having a tailgate operable between a closed vertical position and an open horizontal position, an upper panel hingedly attached to the tailgate, a lower panel hingedly attached to the upper panel, and wherein the upper and lower panels are operable between a stowed horizontal position and an extended downwardly angled ramp position.